twdfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead Fan Fiction Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the official Manual of Style. Section Order Characters * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * Overview ** Appearance - Physical description of the character. ** Personality - Information on the character's personality. * Pre-Apocalypse - (For original characters) Historical and background information on the character. * Background - (For canon characters) Information on character's story up until the present. * Synopsis - Information on the character's actions in-story. * Abilities - Information on the characters abilities. * Killed Victims - Characters the character has killed during the series. * Killed By - (if applicable) Who was the character killed by and how? * Relationships - Important relationships the character has developed over the course of the series. * Appearances - A list of in-story appearances. * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' ** Differences from Canon - For canon characters who are significantly different from their canon counterparts. * Quotes - Character quotes. Organized in the same way as Trivia. * References - ''Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. Locations * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * Pre-Apocalypse - Historical and background information on the location. * Synopsis - Major events that have taken place in the location since the present time. * Landmarks - Important locations. * Residents - Inhabitants that reside in the location. * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' * References - If applicable. * See also - If applicable. Article Property * When you create an article, you may place a tag on it, claiming it as your article. ** If more than one user owns the article, all involved users will place their property tag. * Disambiguation articles about canon concepts belong to the entire community. You cannot "own" a canon character article, unless it has your username in the title, signifying it is a different version (ie., Carl Grimes (Mask)). * Custom Property Tags should not be much larger than the official property template for collaborative articles. Exceptions are made if the custom template is used for your own creation. Writing Style * Articles should be written in English. * Articles for living characters should be written in present tense. ** Articles for deceased characters should be written in past tense. ** Articles should never be written in future tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. * Articles should be written in the third person. * When listing information, and someone has been replaced by someone else in the plot, the person who was chronologically first should be listed first. Content WikiText Style * Headers should be in the form Header . * Things like chidori and chidori are pointless, only chidori should be used. * Don't bypass redirects using things like Carl make use of the redirect properly with Carl. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: Article deletion * Fourth offense: 1 week block * Fifth offense: 1 month block * Sixth offense: 1 year block * Further offense: Permanent block See also * Image Policy * Redirect Policy